


Winifred Cullen & Jasper Hale

by nevillesIongbottom



Series: Life Even Infinite Still Must Have Life In It ー ❪ the Twilight Saga au ❫ [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tuck Everlasting Fusion, Awesome Charlie Swan, BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Book: Twilight, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, One Shot, POV Jasper Hale, Plotbunnies, Sad Edward Cullen, Short One Shot, The Tucks Were Vampires And They Lied About The Spring, Winnie Swan Is Heavily Based Off Of Winnie Foster, inspired by tuck everlasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: The Cullens and Hales are up in arms about Edward Cullen's newfound interest in new girl, Isabella Swan who is much too smart for her own good. The family is silently feuding as they normally do in the school parking lot, talking in whispers that a human could never hope to hear about what should be down with Isabella Swan. And maybe Winifred 'Winnie' Cullen is a bit biased because she was Winifred Swan when she was human ( okay maybe she's a lot biased ) but she thinks that befriending Isabella Swan would be good for the family. Especially for poor, lonely Edward Cullen.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life Even Infinite Still Must Have Life In It ー ❪ the Twilight Saga au ❫ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089170
Kudos: 10





	Winifred Cullen & Jasper Hale

**Author's Note:**

> just a little plot/book excerpt I have! I'm not sure if I'll post a full length book for Winnie but they'll probably be more little one-shots posted!!

༻ **✨** ༺ ༻ **🌿** ༺ ༻ **𓆏** ༺ ༻ **🌿** ༺ ༻ **✨** ༺

**TUCK EVERLASTING | TWILIGHT PLOT**

_**Jasper Hale x Winnie Cullen** _

_**༻✨༺ ༻🌿༺ ༻ 𓆏 ༺ ༻🌿༺ ༻✨༺** _

Jasper Hale stared down his youngest adoptive brother from across the parking lot. Edward Cullen had taken an interest in Isabella Swan, the new girl to Forks and the great grand niece of his wife, Winnie Cullen. There were many things wrong with the situation, one of them being the fact that Isabella Swan was human and they were vampires but the thing that bugged Jasper the most was how much Isabella resembled his wife. And the lonely Edward Cullen had taken an interest in her. However, his darling Winnie was not nearly as concerned. 

_They’d fit well together and she’s trustworthy_ , Winnie had said, _and so’s Charlie_. She had gotten close to Charlie Swan, the chief of police and Isabella’s father, the moment the Cullens had moved to Forks, earning a part time job as a secretary of sorts at the police station. Two years had gone by and just recently, Isabella Swan had moved in with Charlie Swan. Winnie and Bella got a long quite fine but Winnie insisted that her and Edward would make better friends. 

Their sister, Alice had agreed wholeheartedly as she seen a glimpse of it ahead of everyone else. But their other sister, Rosalie disagreed vehemently which, of course, meant that their brother, Emmett agreed with Rosalie, but with less feeling. It was a whole ordeal that had Jasper stressed because everyone else was stressed, minus Alice and Winnie. 

“I still think we should kill her,” Rosalie huffs under her breath from the other side of their jeep. 

Jasper hears the handle of the umbrella he stands under with Winnie crack in her grasp. He looks down to see her looking at Rosalie, aghast with the other woman’s statement. 

“Absolutely fuckin’ not,” Winnie whispers harshly under her breath. 

Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose, he hated when they fought. They could go on for weeks and it was emotionally exhausting “Darlin’ can we please go to class, I have an essay to hand in.” 

Winnie nods, backing down easily at the moment. Only due to the exasperation in Jasper’s voice. She understood Rosalie’s fear about the situation, she understands why Rosalie doesn’t want Edward getting attached to Isabella Swan too but she hated that Rosalie thought a good solution to the problem would be to kill Winnie’s flesh and blood. 

Winnie entangles Jasper’s fingers in her own with her free hand and says “Of course, sugar, let’s go.” 

༻ **✨** ༺ ༻ **🌿** ༺ ༻ **𓆏** ༺ ༻ **🌿** ༺ ༻ **✨** ༺


End file.
